


Departure

by bxmddream (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brazil Arc, Canon Compliant, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bxmddream
Summary: When Hinata left for Brazil
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	Departure

Tobio stares out the car window, his chin propped up in his hand, thoughts going 80 miles per hour.

"Kageyama"

He turns to the person on the backseat with him, a smile almost as bright as his hair painted on his face. Excitement evident on how his whole body practically vibrates in his seat.

"What, dumbass?"

"We're nearly there! I'm so excited, this is it, Yes! Ah!What if i left something..."

Drowning out Hinata's mindless rambling, Tobio turns to look at the window and true to the other's word, the airport comes into view as the forest he gazed at not so long ago dwindles and disappears. He breathes in a lungful of air and exhales.

A little while longer, the car comes to a stop at the entrance.

Hinata goes out first, the door slamming in his haste. Tobio opens his side of the door and exits the same moment Hinata's unloaded the luggages from the trunk.

He helps Hinata with the load and takes a luggage, wheeling it with him towards the entrance as the other pays for the ride. He catches up to him quickly and they stand a little off the side of the entrance. Hinata's infront of him now, and Tobio tilts his head down a little, not meeting the other's eyes.

"This is it Kageyama."

Tobio sighs, "Yes, i know."

A beat and a half passes and that's all it takes for Tobio to know Hinata's caught up to his train of thought.

"Why do you sound so beat Kageyama? Come on, we're going to get stronger! Doesn't that excite you?"

Tobio clenches his jaw, his thoughts are going nowhere, endlessly buzzing inside his head, knocking into his skull, and he can't grasp them all.

He should've thought twice about it three months ago when Hinata proposed the idea to him. Should've thought twice before accepting it. Should've thought twice before asking his sister for permission and some money. Should've thought twice before making plans, booking their tickets, and packing his bags. Should've. Should have. He should have.

Now, as he raises his head and meets Hinata's eyes, brimming with an emotion he's long since stopped trying to name, he thinks— it's too late for that now.

"I can't Hinata."

Tobio bristles at how Hinata's jubilant mood dissipates at his words and he wishes he never let it come to this point. 

"What do you mean you can't, Kageyama?"

He chooses his next words with utmost care.

"I can't go with you to Brazil. I'm sorry."

At that, Hinata all but deflates and all caution is thrown to the wind as Tobio rambles excuses and apologies like prayers. 

"It's not what i want. I should have told you that sooner, but i just figured it out. I'm sorry that it took me this long and I'm sorry i got your hopes up. But, It's just not what i need Hinata.

Tobio pauses, "I can get stronger here."

Hinata is silent. Tobio notes how the other lowers his head and fixes his gaze on the floor, how his knuckles almost turn white at how hard he clenches his luggage.

"Which team was it?"

Tobio hesitates and swallows against the growing lump in his throat, "Schweiden Adlers".

"Huh."

He waits, waits for something, for anything Hinata's willing to give him and a few moments later, he gets it. In the few drops slowly marking the pavement as tears track its way down Hinata's cheeks.

His heart plummets. 

He did this. He undid the guy who's always been there for him when he needed it most. The guy who tirelessly, endlessly, kept up with his monstrous pace and, despite all the undesirable things that make up Tobio, trusted him enough to jump with no assurance, no preamble, no guarantee, and believed, like a worshipper would his saint, that Tobio will deliver with nothing less than the best set possible.

Tobio steps forward, closing the distance between them and reaches for the other.

"Hinata—"

His hand meets air as Hinata turns, wiping his eyes, and walks away, luggage in tow. He watches as Hinata goes through security, hauls his luggage to the conveyor belt, steps through an xray machine and hands in his ticket for inspection. 

He watches. It was all he could do. 

He watches his teammate receive his ticket from the inspector. He watches his friend yank his luggage from the conveyor belt and take it in tow. He watches his partner walk towards the entrance and onto a place Tobio will never be able to follow. Clutching his own luggage in one hand and a crumpled plane ticket in the other, he watches the love of his life leave. 

It was all he could do.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, i hope you enjoyed this drabble of mine. I'd love to hear your thoughts on my writing, comments are greatly appreciated. You can also find me on twitter @/bxmddream, hit me up. Fly high ya'll


End file.
